


Operation averted

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Toby finds out about Operation Toby but keeps quiet about it for now. Scott Ross survived the riot. Genevieve lives. Everything else is as it was. Mostly.<br/>Written for Hardtime 100 on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation averted

Toby scratched his beard. Overhearing his archenemy talking to his new cellmate about a plan to break him was unsettling. Best to keep it quiet for now, but not trust Keller further than he had to.  
*  
He watched Keller shave and prepare for bed. He wasn’t hard on the eyes exactly. He’d not found a man attractive since his college fling with Brian Smith, but this man was really oozing charisma. And he was as trustworthy as a rattlesnake. Toby considered Gen’s letter where she was asking him for a divorce and the glee with which Schillinger had delivered it. He could feign enough sorrow to let Keller be a shoulder to cry on easy enough. Let him think he had the upper hand.  
*  
Toby cried for real when he thought of his lost marriage and the kids. Chris held him and stroked his hair comfortingly. Got you now you asshole he thought. He’d teach Keller a lesson or two before this dance was over.  
*  
He let Keller teach him to wrestle. All that hot skin against his was having the adverse effect of really turning him on. He could feel Keller responding to him as well. Or maybe he was just that good an actor. Conman to the core. He caught a peek of Schillinger watching them with a smile on his face. Good. He thought the game was still on.  
*  
Toby sensed the disappointment when he didn’t drink Keller’s strategically placed moonshine. He caught Chris acting drunk in the laundry and lead him back to the pod. Keller did a good job of seeming drunk for real, but Toby sensed he was exaggerating. He talked to Keller about his ex-wife’s new marriage and stroked his hand. He fell asleep to the sound of Chris’ even breathing. He felt an odd sense of peace. Fuck. He was really getting into this guy.  
*  
One night he let Keller kiss him hard on the mouth. Against his better judgment he felt himself lean into the other man and hold on to him like a port in a storm. He hadn’t kissed a guy since Brian. It felt so good, almost like being in love for real.  
“I love you,” he said and meant it.  
“I love you Toby,” answered Chris and sounded just as sincere.  
“Fuck me,” he breathed against Keller’s neck and felt the other man harden against him. “Right now. Before the hacks come.”  
Chris nodded and undressed slowly, eyes never leaving his. No hacks nearby. Good. Chris moved against him and they fell on each other, grasping limbs with desperate intent. The feel of Chris’ body on his, inside his was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Certainly not with Vern. At dawn he untangled himself from Chris and waited for count. What the hell had he just done?

*  
Later Vern turned up dead. A bloody shank was found in Scott Ross’ cell. Before Ross could be charged someone shanked him. Cutler took over the Aryans. Keller had an impassive look on his face the whole time. Toby wondered what on earth had happened.  
*  
It didn’t take him long to figure it out. Keller acted like nothing was wrong and kept repeating that he loved him. He didn’t hang out with the Aryans, only with O’Reily and his brother. Most of the time he watched Toby intently. At night they kept fucking urgently.  
*  
“You did it,” said Toby one night.  
“What?”  
“You killed Vern. Ross wouldn’t do it. You couldn’t go through with his plan and he didn’t like it one bit, so you killed him.”  
“What are you saying Tobe?”  
“That I knew about your plan to break me. Guess you fell for me for real huh?”  
Keller was quiet but his eyes spoke volumes.  
“I forgive you for your part in it. You did us all a favor by whacking Vern,” said Toby calmly.  
“Are we okay Toby? Really?”  
“Yeah. We’re fine. I fell for you too. You could seduce a nun. So stay away from sister Pete huh?”  
Keller laughed and then said. “Wait a second..Metzger? You arranged to have him killed didn’t you?”  
“Maybe.”  
“O’Reily and you have been tight lately..he had it arranged so Murphy would come to Oz. Having a mick as an ally among the hacks is better than a nazi, right?”  
“You got it. Now you and me..we’re going to trust each other no matter what. We’re all we’ve got.”  
“Damn straight babe.”  
“I love you,” said Toby softly.  
“I know.”  
They were still in Oz, but they had each other. It was something.


End file.
